robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:CloneTrooper1019/Super Nostalgia Zone
Super Nostalgia Zone is a game created by . It simulates the older game engine of Roblox, mainly focusing on the 2006-2008 era with a few extra bits and pieces from 2009-2010. Super Nostalgia Zone features 31 old Roblox games, with more coming soon. The game allows the player to wear old shirts, pants, faces, T-shirts, and hats with the in-game currency "Tix". Tix is earned daily in amounts of 10, which is very similar to how Tix functioned. Four special hats can be obtained in the game are: *The Riddling Skull *Sinister P. *Ruby Serpent Mummy Mask *Orange Paintball Mask *Mystery Box III They are earned by completing replicas of old event places from 2008 and 2009 respectively. However, they can only be obtained during October because they are Halloween-themed. (Note: acquiring these hats will only give you them in-game, meaning it doesn't give you these items on the Roblox site.) List of Games This is a list of all the current 31 Super Nostalgia Zone games, in alphabetical order. *Balance *Brick Battle: Superiority Complex *Chaos Canyon *Community Construction *Crossroads *Dodge The Teapots of Doom! *Doomspire Brickbattle *Glass Houses *Happy Home In Robloxia! *Haunted Mansion *HERE, where the world is quiet *King of the Hill *Minigame World *Mini Robloxia *Nevermoor's Blight *Pinball Wizards! *ROBLOX Bowling Alley *ROBLOX Halloween Paintball 2009 *ROBLOX Halloween Treasure Hunt 2009 *ROBLOX World Headquarters *Rocket Arena *Rocket Fight Advanced *Santa's Winter Stronghold *Sunset Plains *Super Nostalgia Zone Sandbox *Sword Fights on the Heights I *Sword Fights on the Heights IV *The Undead Coming (Removed) *The Underground War *Thrillville *Ultimate Paintball *Yorick's Resting Place Games Balance Balance is a Super Nostalgia Zone Game. The aim of the game is to fight other players on a baseplate, with a Superball. The Trowel is used for defense. Tips *Try to predict where your target is going to go next. While your predictions may not be correct, you can still try again. *Try to move around lots so you don't get hit and die. *Try to be able to jump and move around while still having accuracy with your shots. This way it can get you more KOs and fewer wipeouts. *You can still die from getting hit off the map by the ball even if you have the shield. Brick Battle: Superiority Complex The aim of this game is to fight with BrickBattle tools, excluding the Timebomb. The game is similar to Crossroads. Tips *When using the sword, try to sneak up on your opponent. A way to not provoke your opponent is to make it seem like you are not after them. *Try to get away from ranged weapons. Charge with the sword and try to make it so you can hit your opponent, but also so your opponent can not get you. Chaos Canyon Chaos Canyon is a game where you have to fight with BrickBattle tools. Unlike most BrickBattle games, the map is larger and has a Wild West theme. Community Construction This game is about building structures with tools such as the Move Tool. The map has a blue river. Crossroads This game is an original BrickBattle game created by the user ROBLOX. Dodge The Teapots of Doom! The aim is to dodge teapots to avoid getting killed. When you complete it, you spawn on a platform. Tips *There are walls that you can go behind. They're not completely safe, but it's better to be behind them then stay in the open. Glass Houses This is a game where you have to fight the opposing team with BrickBattle tools. There are also turrets to help fight the opposing team. Happy Home In Robloxia This game is a place where you build around the house. This also used to be the starter house in 2010-14. Haunted Mansion This game is similar to other BrickBattle games, but all the tools are more Halloween-themed. Tips *Use the Halloween themed Jetboots to have less opacity, making it harder for opponents to see you. King of the Hill The aim is to capture the hill and become the 'king' by sitting on a chair to get the crown. The king has to throw boulders to stop the other people (peasants) from killing you. Minigame World This game is where you play minigames, similar to Person299's Minigames. Examples of minigames are Iceberg Stomp, Race to the Flag and Red VS Blue Soccer. Mini Robloxia This game is about exploring 'mini' structures. Nevermoor's Blight This game is about exploring different places, similar to Mini Robloxia. Pinball Wizards! This game is about fighting opponents with Pinball Guns. ROBLOX Halloween Treasure Hunt 2009 This game is an event from 2009 where you have to find treasure chests. Roblox World Headquarters This game is a BrickBattle game where you have to fight near a fictional Roblox HQ. Rocket Arena This game is another BrickBattle game where you fight with rocket launchers. Jetboots and trowels are also included. Tips *If a bridge is broken, or you need to get somewhere currently inaccessible, use jetboots. Rocket Fight Advanced This game is similar to Rocket Arena, except you also have a superball and a sword. Tips *If someone is near the edge of the map, try knocking them off with a superball. Santa's Winter Stronghold This game is an event game from 2006. If you are on the Santa team, you have to collect as many presents as possible. If you are the Elves team, you have to fight the Santa team and collect presents. Sunset Plains In this game, you fight with BrickBattle tools over several maps Sword Fights on the Heights IV This game is a sword fighting game created by . The Undead Coming - (Removed) This game is where the Humans team have to fight the Zombies team using a pistol while the Zombies try to kill the Humans. When a Human dies they respawn on the Zombies team and try to kill off the rest of the Humans. The game is currently removed. The Underground War In this game, you have two tools: the swuvel and the sniper. You have to use these to dig tunnels and fight the opposing team. You also have to try and capture the opponent's flag. Thrillville This game is a roleplay game situated in a fictional town called Trillville. Ultimate Paintball This game is where you have to fight the opposing team with paintball guns. Yorick's Resting Place This game is similar to the ROBLOX Halloween Treasure Hunt where you can also gain items. Shop This is where you can buy 'Tix' with real Robux. This will show the prices for buying each amount of 'tix': Nostalgia Club Nostalgia Club is Super Nostalgia Zone's version of Roblox's Builders Club. It costs 500 Robux per 30 days. The description on the game says: "With Nostalgia Club, your daily login is increased to 250 tickets a day, and you get a cool hat to keep! You also receive a complementary 1,000 tickets for free.". Settings Page The settings page can change the aesthetics and performance of your Super Nostalgia Zone experience. In-Game Music This setting will toggle the in-game music. Character Bevels This option toggles bevels. Bevels were the smooth edges on bricks that were removed in 2013. Classic Sky Style This setting toggles the classic, less realistic skybox design. Click To Move This setting enables the classic click to move feature, removed in 2012. 30 FPS Cap This setting limits Super Nostalgia Zone's FPS to 30. Retro Game Loading Speeds This setting simulates the slow loading speeds that users experienced in older years. Follower Camera This setting toggles the Follower Camera. The camera will follow your character, as opposed to it being free moving. Reduced Particles This setting reduces particles to improve graphics performance. Retro Explosions This setting toggles pre-2008 explosions, which were simple red spheres. Tool Equip Sound Bug This setting toggles the old sound bug that would occur whenever a sword was equipped. Stats Page The stats page shows how many knock-outs, and wipeouts you have. It also shows your knockout/wipeout ratio, how much badges you have, how many places you've visited, and how much friends you have encountered in games. Lastly, it shows the badges you have and don't have, as well as their descriptions. Badges Combat Initiation Description: "This badge is given to any players who has proven their combat abilities by accumulating 10 victories in battle. Players who have this badge are not complete newbies and know how to handle there weapons." Warrior Description: "This badge is given to the warriors of Robloxia, who have time and time again overwhelmed their foes in battle. To earn this badge, you must rack up 100 knockouts. Anyone with this badge knows what to do in a fight!" Bloxxer Description: "Anyone who has earned this badge is a very dangerous player indeed. It is given to the warrior who have bloxxed at least 250 enemies and who has tasted victory more times than he or she has suffered defeat. Salute! Those Robloxians who excel at combat can one day hope they will achieve this honor, the Bloxxer badge. Inviter Description: "This badge is awarded to players who have invited 3 friends into a single game session." Friendship Description: "This badge is awarded to players who encounter a friend in-game over 10 times. Note that you don't have to encounter an individual friend 10 times, the counter just increases for every friend that you encounter in a game." Ambassador Description: "This badge is awarded to players who visit every single place in Super Nostalgia Zone." Avatar Page The avatar page will allow you to change your body color by clicking on the part you want to change. You can also wear any T-shirt, by putting in the AssestId of the T-shirt, image, or even a decal! There are also some pre assorted T-shirts, too. Catalog Page The Catalog page is right below the avatar page. You can browse and buy various hats, shirts, pants, and even faces! You can also search for the said items using the search bar. Hats The following table will show the list of hats and their prices. Shirts The following table will show the shirts and their prices. Pants The following table will show the list of pants and their prices. Faces The following table will show the list of faces and their prices. Games Page The Games page shows all of the available games, as well as how many players there are, and how much servers are active. It also gives you the option to create a solo server that friends can also join which is very similar to VIP Servers except in the older versions of Roblox. Friends Page The Friends page shows what your friends are playing. (Only if your friends are currently playing Super Nostalgia Zone.) Trivia *The Undead Coming by Stealth Pilot was removed from Super Nostalgia Zone.